


Like A Raindrop

by seafoamist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Student Advisor Shiro, Teen Angst, Trust Issues, student Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: Keith knows he doesn't fit in, and he doesn't try to either. It was just high school, he would tell himself. It would be over soon, he said. Then, he wouldn't have to deal with these people anymore. People who pushed him around for the fun of it, and mocked his father because they could. But, with student advisor Takashi Shirogane around, Keith starts to open up to the world around him. Could there be someone who cared for him after all?





	Like A Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So, here is my first attempt at a multi-chap for Sheith ;///; it's only a short story but I got inspired to write this on a rainy day! 
> 
> Note: no sexual content will be present in this story 
> 
> Annnd that's about it! Thank you for clicking to read and I hope you enjoy!!

It was pouring down buckets outside, and Keith gazed out the window dreamily. He loved the rain, and he would watch it all day if he could. But, life wasn’t that easy. He sighed, wanting to listen to the rain right now and not his geography teacher, Mr. Doshal, drone on about latitude and longitude or _whatever_ the hell it was. What made it even more unbearable was the fact this was his last period of the day. Keith just wanted to go home and bury himself under a blanket, in his room with his window open and enjoy the rain.

A few drearier minutes ticked by before the sound of the bell rung out loud and clear. Keith’s mood lifted as he stuffed his books and pencil case into his backpack, frowning when he noticed the straps were getting worn and frayed. He was being too rough with it, _damn it_. His dad had bought it for him just six months ago, he couldn’t let it get wrecked so quickly. Taking extra care, he swung it around his shoulders and made a beeline out of the classroom and towards the front exit of the school.

Keith was a little excited, because he was looking forward to walking home in the rain. It was one of his favourite things to do. When he reached the boxes where umbrellas were kept through the day, he went over to the box he remembered putting his into. And…it wasn’t there. Looking around, Keith searched in the other areas where the umbrellas were usually kept. No sight of his anywhere.

Keith sighed. He should have known better by now. Part of him was questioning why his classmates would steal his cheap clear plastic umbrella, barely worth $5. But that part of him was wilfully ignorant because he knew the exact reason why. Because it was _his_ , was why. Because they knew Keith wouldn’t be having one for quite a while, and because they thought that was just hilarious.

He was so ready to fucking graduate and not have to deal with stupid teenagers who thought life was one big joke. Another year, and he could. Letting it roll off his back, he stopped looking around and started to make his way out. Oh well, guess I’m getting the full experience of walking in the rain today. It wasn’t so bad, but he knew his dad would scold him about getting sick.

On his way to the front doors, he accidentally caught gazes with the new student advisor. Takashi Shirogane, or ‘Shiro’ as he insisted on being called. Apparently, the school’s Parent/Teacher Committee had decided students needed a more ‘relatable’ adult around to talk to about–well, just about anything. Like some sort of unofficial counsellor, or something. Keith hadn’t talked to him, had no need to, but always reluctantly greeted Shiro when they crossed paths. Amazingly, Shiro remembered the names of all the students, even after only being introduced once. Naturally, the guy gained a lot of popularity with them. Not that Keith cared, it was just something he noticed was all.

Shiro was talking with one of the teachers but had seemingly let his gaze wonder as Keith came stomping down the halls. Shiro raised a brow, obviously confused about his lack of protection from the rain and Keith flushed embarrassedly. Angrily breaking the gaze, he quickened his pace and was soon out the gates and under the full force of the rain.

It was bad enough that the students looked down on him. But, what was worse was the pitying glances he’d catch the teachers sending him sometimes. As if they think he’s living a disadvantaged life, as if his father is some sort of failure for not giving him brand new clothes or school supplies every five minutes. Even if Shiro didn’t look at him pityingly yet, he would. Eventually he would, once the other teachers gossiped about his life like it was some juicy story to be passed around.

The rain wasn’t heavy, but it was falling at a steady pace. Keith breathed in the smell of it and calmed a little. His house was only fifteen minutes away, which was good, even though he’d already gotten sufficiently wet. Soon enough, he saw the familiar block of house units come into view, and turned into the driveway, jogging up to house unit number 4. When he reached the door, he pushed his key in and turned the lock, toeing off his shoes before coming inside.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad greeted, smiling at him when he walked through the door and then frowning upon seeing him soaked, “what happened here? Where’s your umbrella?”

“I–I broke it. By accident. I’m sorry, dad. I was too rough on it.” That was the truth behind his backpack, but his dad didn’t need to know that. This was better than telling his dad the umbrella got stolen.

“Oh, that’s no good. I can’t have you getting sick on me now, can I?” his dad asked, coming to a stand and heading into the bathroom to fetch a towel, “I’ll lend you mine to borrow, how’s that sound?”

“No, that’s okay! Really, dad. I’m fine.” Keith said, trying not to sound too anxious. If he took his dad’s umbrella next time and it got stolen, then Keith wouldn’t be able to look him in the face.

“You’ve gotta stay healthy, Keith,” his dad returned, coming over to the doorway and wrapping a large towel around his body and dropping a smaller one on his head. Keith automatically grabbed for the large one to hold it in place, while his dad rubbed his hair dry, “You know how easy it is to get sick in the rain, don’t you?”

“Yes, dad,” Keith sighed, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same, “but it’s all good, trust me. Why are you home early, anyway?”

“Just taking some time off,” his dad replied, pulling the towel off his head and ushering him in to the warmth of their small house, “I’m gonna be working night shifts for the next few days, and I’m taking a few morning shifts as well. Won’t see you for a while. Well, not while you’re awake, anyway.”

Keith hid his disappointment well, nodding, “Oh. Okay, then.”

His dad worked himself to the bone for the two of them. He hadn’t had the most luck with keeping jobs, lately. When companies hired him he was new, and when they fired people he was the first to go. Right now, his dad was working two jobs: a cleaner at the local college, and cashier at the petrol station just outside of town. The latter was the one his dad worked night shifts for sometimes. Keith helped where he could, insistent on easing the burden of financial stress on his father. He worked a part-time job at the local post office sorting letters and parcels. _Maybe I should try getting another casual job_ , Keith thought worriedly.

“Just don’t burn yourself out, dad,” Keith said, pulling both the towels off himself and heading towards the bathroom, “or you’ll be the one who ends up sick.”

His dad grinned at that, always taking his sass good-naturedly, “I won’t, I promise you that. Now, go wash up. I’ll have dinner ready when you come out.”

Keith smiled, his earlier anger from losing his umbrella ebbing away. It was tough living like this, Keith wouldn’t lie. But, if he had his dad with him, it would always be bearable.

*

The next day, it rained again, and Keith had no umbrella _again_. He seriously contemplated wearing one of those plastic waterproof ponchos his dad had given him to take instead, but the shit he’d get for it made him drop that idea completely. _Being poor sucks,_ he groaned. Trudging along to his locker, he opened it to collect the textbooks he’d need for study overnight. Once he’d gotten them all, he was about to slam his locker closed and go home when something caught his eye.

It was a small, portable umbrella.             

Keith’s eyes widened, and his face grew red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. What the hell was this? Was someone pranking him, or something? His blood boiled, and Keith pulled out the offending object and glared hatefully at it. Whoever had broken into his locker had skill to not leave any trace of entering, that was for sure. Glancing left to right, Keith tried to spot people who might be watching him from behind a corner or waiting for his reaction. But, the hall was deserted, and he couldn’t see anyone he recognised around. _So, it was a hit and run huh?_ Keith grit his teeth just thinking about them laughing at him right now. Just as he was about to toss the stupid thing in the trash, he heard a voice call out to him.

“Keith!” Shiro smiled, waving to him as he walked over. Keith nodded once, and Shiro noticed what he was holding in his hands and his eyes brightened, “Ah, I see you’ve gotten your umbrella.”

“Wait, that was you?” asked Keith, shock blatant in his tone.

“I noticed you didn’t have an umbrella. I wanted to lend a hand.” Shiro explained, his voice kind but Keith saw none of that.

Because growing up with donation clothes, and sometimes having to eat his meals at the local soup kitchen, and not going on a single school trip all his life had made Keith see where the harsh, jagged lines were drawn in this world. People like him would be looked down upon, pitied. Because to them, _he only brought it on himself,_ so helping him out was the least they could do, and he should be grateful.

“I don’t need your charity!” He yelled, fiercely, shoving the umbrella at Shiro’s chest roughly.

Shiro seemed taken aback for about a second, before he regained composure, “It’s not charity.”

Keith laughs bitterly, “Yeah, right. So, you see the loner kid with no umbrella and you’re feeling sorry for him? Is that it?”

“No.” Shiro replied, and Keith grew madder at his calm demeanour, “Did you open it?”

“Huh?” Keith asked, momentarily confused by the question.

“The umbrella. Did you use it?” Shiro iterated, looking at him curiously.

Keith blinked, then remembered his frustration and shook his head, “I don’t need to open it to know what it is! I don’t need that thing!” he pointed at the offending object in Shiro’s hands, then clenched his hand into a fist at his side, “You must think you’re a real role model, right? Buying umbrellas for your students who look dirt poor.”

“I didn’t buy it.”

Keith stopped, not understanding, “What?”

Taking a few steps back, Shiro opened it out. He displayed the top of it towards Keith, explaining, “The umbrella has the school’s logo on it.”

Keith’s eyes widened at the familiar logo staring back at him.

“All the teaching staff and instructors have been giving out these umbrellas as part of a benefit for the students during the winter months.” Shiro said, and as an explanation it seemed quite plausible. And Shiro sounded so honest, too. It was hard pressed not to believe him.

But, Keith didn’t buy into people so easily.

“Oh, yeah? Then how come I haven’t seen anyone else with one of these?” he demanded, crossing his arms as Shiro closed the umbrella and faced him once more.

Shiro looked at him for a moment, before saying, “Perhaps because you don’t walk home with anyone, Keith.”

A humiliated flush filled Keith’s cheeks at the blunt call-out. It wasn’t that Keith wanted to deny it, but the way Shiro said it made him seem more pathetic than Keith ever thought he was. Or, maybe, as pathetic as he secretly believed he was…

“I’m sorry, that sounded harsh,” Shiro spoke up again, an apologetic expression on his face as he stepped closer, “What I meant was, I didn’t single you out because I pity you. I’m just doing my job,”

“Well, why was it inside my locker? Isn’t that kind of invasive?” Keith needled, looking up at Shiro defiantly. He wasn’t ready to let go of his anger, despite how he could feel it dwindling.

“It really is, isn’t it?” Shiro sighed, and Keith was once again confused.

“Nobody’s been too pleased about that, actually. I’ll have to let the higher ups know. I guess they thought it would be a nice surprise for you all. It’s a bit creepy, right?”

Keith was at a loss. _What the hell._ He had never met anyone so agreeable and patient in his entire life. It was disconcerting, as Keith kept expecting Shiro to fob off his concerns and tell him to mind his own business, or study, or something!

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again in the future.” Shiro apologised yet again, even inclining his head in a small bow towards Keith.

It was unsettling, and Keith realised it was because this was the first time anyone had shown him real respect. Shiro respected him, his opinion and his feelings. Not knowing what to say, Keith shrugged and averted his gaze, his cheeks still pink as he turned to leave.

“Keith.” Shiro called, and despite his mind screaming at him to keep going he stopped.

“Yeah?” Keith asked sharply, glancing over his shoulder.

“You forgot your umbrella.” Shiro smiled, extending his arm with said umbrella.

“I told you, I don’t need it.” Jutting his chin out, Keith feigned indifference. Truthfully, he wanted to create as much distance as possible between himself and Takashi Shirogane – or else he’d spontaneously combust from the mortification of this exchange.

“It is yours, you know. It’s okay to take it,” Shiro’s voice was so reassuring, Keith hadn’t heard anything like it in a long time. He hesitated, half-turning around and Shiro sent him a crooked smile, “Besides, if any of the teachers see you don’t have one, they’ll just distribute you with another. It’s a thing being rolled out, everyone will have one sooner or later.”

“Fine.” Resisting an urge to do something childish, like huff, he took the umbrella from Shiro.

“Stay dry, Keith. Wouldn’t want to catch a cold with exams coming, would we?” Shiro asked, and for a moment he reminded Keith of his dad–firm but caring. There wasn’t a lot of adults Keith liked, but maybe Shiro wasn’t as bad as he thought. Maybe, Shiro wasn’t completely like them…

Keith stood a little taller, readjusting his backpack straps on his shoulders, “I don’t get sick, no problem.”

“I see. That’s impressive,” Shiro chuckled, and sent him off with a wave as another student called out to him, “Take care on your way.”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded, albeit more shyly than he liked, and hurried out of the school without looking back.

When he got outside, Keith stopped abruptly while he was still under cover and looked down at his hands. The umbrella. Feeling embarrassment seep in at his outburst, Keith shook it off and surveyed the area. Sure enough, students here and there were sporting the exact same umbrella Shiro had given him. _So, it was all true_ , Keith felt like an idiot.

His phone then beeped a reminder at him: he had half an hour to get ready before his shift started. Shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, Keith worked up his courage and opened the umbrella. It was big and covered him completely, and when he stepped out into the rain it didn’t let a single drop fall on him. The rain drizzled all around him, and Keith couldn’t wait to tell his dad he had a new umbrella completely free of charge. Maybe he’d text him later and send a picture. A bubble of warmth formed in his stomach, and a hint of the faintest smile tugged at his lips. He felt so much lighter than he had earlier today.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what my readers think! Please let me know with a comment, or even a kudos can make my day! Until next chapter, take care everyone! ;w;


End file.
